Misplace Lifetimes
by Zanbandia
Summary: She's been given five lifetimes, unfortunately not with the person she was hoping for. Not a romance story. Five short little tales.


Summary: she's been given five lifetimes unfortunately not with the person she was hoping for.

* * *

~Family~

She found him in the History room. A room dedicated to every written event of the universe's history that their guardians could get their hands on. He had uprooted what looked like hundreds of documents from files, opened another hundred electronic files from the system, which he would glance at, then close with a crease between his brows. She watched him for fifteen minutes do this, watched and watched, as he never took notice of her.

"Uhm," she called when he looked ready to burn the documents in his hands.

He jerked so hard she was sure that she heard his neck muscles pop.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mama says it's time for dinner," she tucked her hands behind her back and twiddled with the hem of her dress. Big, watery, soulful grey eyes never making direct eye contact with his cold, hard, empty brown ones, this was a habit she always had around him.

He nodded and with a flicked of wrist the paper files went back to their spots, and with a verbal command all the electronic ones close. He pushed himself up and made his way towards his sister through adoption. He smiled at her but it brought the orange-haired child no joy in seeing it. Instead she glanced down at the ground and scuffed her sandaled foot against the wooden floor. As he passed her he stopped, he reached for her and with his hand under her chin he gently jerked her face up towards his. He leaned in his horrible brown eyes blazing into her terror filled grey ones.

"Smile. You should smile more often around me. After all if my skies are gloom –"

"Suke-kun! Hime-chan! Hurry up or your dinner will get cold!" They both jerked away from each other. Her into the cold, hard door frame and him out into the hallway. His frowned deepened as he looked down the hallway. His look of disgust towards their mother's voice made her blood run cold. He sneered but then turned his attention back to her. She flinched away when he held out his hand. She looked up at him, his want unwaveringly clear as he waited.

She reached out and took his hand. He hung onto her tightly.

* * *

~The Park~

When she first met him, she'd barely turned twelve two days earlier. She was looking for fairies and newts in the park. The newts were for a special love potion that Rukia said she could give to Renji to test out on. Even though she was on her way to being a teenager, she still indulged in the fantasies of childhood. Her older brother had always told her that just because she was one year older didn't mean she had to stop believing in fairytales. Even if her parents told her differently.

She'd been looking around the park pond for the fairies and newts when the bottom of her sandal was caught under a rock. She jerked forward and would've landed on the stony pond bank, but a hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her back. Into a firm, warm, male…chest?

She kept her eyes squeezed shut until a deepening voice asked, "Are you alright?"

She opened an eye and her single sight locked with cold, sharp-edged brown. Even though there was a smile on the teenager's face, she was sure it did not reach his eyes.

"Y-yes! Yes I am! Thank you for helping me!" She pulled away from the teen, her feet getting wet from the water.

He moved back and pulled her with him.

"You should be careful, Princess. You don't want to catch a cold, do you?" His fake smile brightened and she felt an evil pressure surround her.

"Ah…ah…" She couldn't find her voice and she desperately wished she could wrench her arm from his grasp but with barely a squeeze to her arm the intense aura became heavier on her very soul.

"Aizen-kun!" "Aizen-kun!"

The two voices in the distance seemed to break whatever evil spell this creature had casted upon her, and she jerked her arm violently from his grasp. She cradled her free limb close to her body. The teenager, _Aizen_, she corrected, had barely shifted his head to look back when two bodies attached themselves to each of his arms. The girls looked to be Orihime's age. One blonde the other a brunette with her hair in pigtails. They ignored Orihime and herded Aizen away from her. Rapidly talking and never taking notice of the frightened pre-teen.

Orihime doesn't care.

_As long they take him away_, she thought.

Far, far away from her.

Before she could run off though, Aizen turned his head and glanced back at her. She froze when her eyes immediately met his cold gaze, and in her mind a voice promises her that they will meet again.

She swallows her scream and runs off to her home.

* * *

~Edge~

He liked to toy with her.

Everything he ever did was to remind her that she had dedicated her life to him and only him.

Family was forgotten for his offer to help her find a higher place in his business.

Friends cast aside without a second thought.

The love her life pushed out of her heart; all for him.

Her boss would push and push, and push, and push, and push, push, push, and **PUSH.**

It wasn't a surprise that eventually he pushed too far.

She broke.

Right off the edge of his company's building and into the pavement sixteen stories down.

He followed three months later, not out of love, but because her mind, body, and power were for his will and his alone.

Not even death itself could make that one fact disappear.

* * *

~Ladies and Gentlemen~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. You've seen that seeing is believing. Now then, what shall we do next?"

No one stirred or dare take up the illusionist's challenge. They had all been kidnapped and forced here. They the highest of society tricked and trapped at a party with the deadliest man in the country. Sosuke Aizen was not a wanted man; he was a feared man. It had been rumored for months now that no one could break or see through the man's illusions. They hadn't believed it, but within an hour's time, Aizen had muddled their minds and trapped them within his headquarters. Torturing them for what seemed like years, but had only been a few seconds in all.

Though he had such an amazing and fear inspiring power that was not why people feared him. No, the reason to fear Aizen was all due a petite, buxomness, orange-haired woman who would enter the room behind Aizen every time he came back to see if his victims were ready to give him what he wanted.

For you see Aizen would break the victims minds beyond repair, then he would turn to the young woman and say politely, "If you would be so kind, Orihime-chan."

She would nod and answer back, "As Aizen-sama wishes, I shall grant. Sōten Kisshun. I reject."

The victims would be enveloped under a golden light, their minds restored to their pervious health.

Then they had to wait for is to start all over again.

* * *

~Ave Maria~

He ran his fingers through her beautiful fiery hair.

"_Sosuke-kun! Wait for me, Sosuke-kun!"_

He traces her jaw line tenderly.

"_When I get older I'll be everything that Sosuke-kun needs! Sosuke-kun will only need me!"_

His hand trails down her neck, so softly that his warm fingers feel like silk against her cool skin.

"_Neh, Sosuke-kun! I meet someone today! He has a funny face and always scowls. Tatsuki-chan says his name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He has hair like mine."_

He shifts her body so she could rest comfortably in his arms. His humming filled the apartment.

"_I like it when Sosuke-kun sings that song. What's it called?"_

He continues to trace the line of her body, tenderly, slowly; dedicated to remember her shape, feel, and appearance.

"_Sosuke-kun, Kurosaki-kun asked me out today. I said yes. Isn't that amazing Sosuke-kun?"_

He lifts one of her hands to his lips and presses it against his lips. A touch he had ache to share with her.

"_Ah, Sosuke-kun! I've been looking for you! I wanted you to be the first to know! Renji-kun and I are engaged!"_

The door opens but he continues to look at her even when the lights flick on.

"_I hope that Sosuke-kun can find someone that will make him happy! I like it when Sosuke-kun is at his happiest!"_

He hears Abarai's childhood friend scream as her mind finally registers the horror that was once Abarai Renji and Orihime's home. Her husband Ishida Uryu is calling the police.

"_You promised. That when we were older you would be everything I needed. Did you lie to me, Orihime-chan?"_

"_Sosuke…"_

~~**~~

* * *

AN: O.o Whoa….what was I thinking? Lol. To think this all started cause I couldn't get the idea of a little Orihime catching her adopted older brother Aizen searching through their parents' history files of forbidden arts.

So the first one Aizen is OOC because he's a kid. Around twelve or thirteen. Orihime's the same age. So he's a little more open with his emotions. Orihime…well, I'm under the impression if those two were siblings it'd be like the siblings' relationship from the Orphan. Ruled by fear and misplaced trust.

Teenage Aizen is not a pedo. I say deepening voice. Which means he's barely going through puberty, so maybe two years max older than Orihime. Ha…Aizen and puberty…heaven help us.

Boss!Aizen and Employee! Orihime…who knows why she let him tempt her with power…guessssssssssss.

Ladies and Gentlemen…love that song by Saliva. Was listening to that when one of the lines in the song caught my attention and it reminded me of Aizen's power of illusion! *waves hands* Mind Freak!

Ave Maria…well same…it started playing and to me it has such a heart wrenching melody. Hmmm…which reminds me that I have a HarryxPansy idea bumbling around in my head because of that song. Ah…HarryxPansy…I like those two together in a tragic way. Lol…RenjixOrihime inspired by some random icon I saw of the two as a couple. RukiaxUryu inspired by Orihime's first bout of women's intuition in the manga. Ha…


End file.
